Bleed My Heart Out
by DeadXombie
Summary: Gaara reveals to Lee that he is a maschist, and finds out that Lee is a sadist! Will the two have fun, or will the pain be too much?


**LeeXGaara Fanfic **

**Rated 16+ **

**BDMS CONTENT! **

**Romance/Torture Fanfic **

**Summary: Gaara reveals to Lee that he is a maschist, and finds out that Lee is a sadist! Will the two have fun, or will the pain be too much?**

-/-

Dark eyes bore down upon him; he wasn't sure what the older male was planning to do. He just hoped that...nothing bad happened.

"Gaara-kun," the soft voice cooed. "There is something I wish to share with you..." A tanned hand went down to caress his face, the heat radiating, his hand pulsing lightly with every heartbeat.

"Something _very_ special..." The hand went down and rubbed his neck slowly, gently. The redhead knew where this was heading, but he didn't want to ruin...this...

"L-lee-kun? I-i have a confessio-"

"Hush, little one," Lee cooed to Gaara again, his hand making it's way down to the top of the redhead's chest. "You are going to tell me that you are a virgin, are you not, Gaara-kun?"

Gaara tilted his head back, not wanting to have to gaze in those lustful, teasing eyes when he was going to say that-

"L-lee, I-i'm a M-m-maso..."

Lee moved his body up, and tilted Gaara's head towards him. "Hm, what is that, you say? I could not hear your sweet voice..."

"I-i said, I'm a Ma-masochist..." Gaara looked away from Lee, his face dark and tinted red. The comment only made Lee smile.

"That is alright, Gaara-kun...I guess..." Lee lowered himself down on Gaara lightly, his lips tracing Gaara's neck. "I should tell you that...I am a sadist?"

Gaara moaned and gasped at the same time, making such a delicious sound in Lee's ear. Lee, he couldn't know what Masochism and Sadism is, he was too...too...

Gaara thoughts dragged on when the word 'innocent' came to mind.

Lee has certainly proven that he was _not_ innocent.

Lee licked a circle on Gaara's neck, another beautiful sound erupting from him.

"L-lee-san? H-how...w-when...?"

"I do not know why or how, Gaara-kun," Lee lifted his head and smiled, his bangs slightly falling over his eyes. "I just know all the fantasies I have had of you are very...gruesome..." Lee sat up and away from Gaara, his body slouching. "I never thought that...You would ever accept me, as a person, or as a lover...And, hearing...that you are Maso, that..."Lee sighed deeply and lifted his head to turn back and look at Gaara. "That really makes me think that we can really be together..."

Gaara moved from his laying position, and went to kneel next to Lee. "...Tell me...about your fantasies..."

Lee looked over his shoulder, and could only glance the top of the gentle spikes of Gaara's hair. "All right, but, remember..." Lee turned around to face Gaara, a slow sadistic smile forming on his face. "You asked for it..."

-/-

_Gaara is sitting on a chair, his legs bound to the floor with chains, his arms are handcuffed behind his neck, and he was blindfolded. Several alternate chains are wrapping his body to the chair...The little spikes in them digging in his skin as he moved lightly with anticipation. He knew there was two interrogation lamps placed around the room; one of them is behind him to his left, the heat on his shoulder is a dead giveaway; the other is at the right corner at the end of the room, the light making its entrance slightly through the blindfold. There were metal rings around his perk nipples, Gaara not knowing that they are hooked up to electricity, and there was a vibrator...and a cock ring...on his pulsing erection._

_He had been wanting to cum for about ten minutes, already._

_"My, my, my, Little Gaara-bear...You seem a little, shaky?" A dark chuckle reverberates off the walls, making Gaara moan lightly; he had /isoi been getting off on Lee's voice._

_God, why can't the cock ring just come off?_

_"Do not worry, my little toy. You will get your freedom soon enough..." The dark figure walked over to Gaara, he only knew this from the footsteps coming towards him. Gaara head something move on the ground, then had a feeling that this object was being picked up. "If you behave or not is up to you..." The switch in Lee's hand was set to on, and level 1, sending a small electrical current through Gaara, the shock scaring him, then completely pleasuring him._

_Shouldn't he be electrified to dead?_

_"Do not worry, doll...You will not be harmed...Much." Lee walked over to Gaara, and knelt over in front of his bound legs. "This device is compatible with vibrators...It makes a zap through to where the vibrator is located...So..." Lee stroked a finger down Gaara's shaft, Gaara moaning deeply in response. "The vibration will be accompanied by the electrical current...It can hurt, or it can pleasure..." Gaara made another deep moan, his legs shaking. "...And I see that it is pleasuring you, my little toy..."_

_Gaara's body was hurting. The spikes in the chains, his massive erection (that he's had for about thirty-something minutes), not being able to cum, and now, the electric current._

_He_ loved _it. So good_.

_Gaara was thrusting up in the seat, not caring that he was cutting his body to shreds on the chains, not caring that Lee was probably giving his a disapproving smile._

_He just wanted to ride out the sensations._

_-/-_

Before Lee could continue, Gaara clasped his mouth over Lee's trembling lips.

"S-shush, b-before you make me cum here and now..."

Lee smiled at him, his hand going up to cup Gaara's face. "You like that, do you not, Gaara-kun?" When Gaara only moaned in response, Lee bent his head down and nuzzled Gaara's chest, biting onto his nipple. Hard.

"Y-you are a sadist...yet, you...seem…to want to be gentle….with me..."

"I am gentle to people who have earned it...And, my love, you have e_arned_ my gentleness."

Lee brought his hand down and rubbed against Gaara's erection, making the redhead moan deeply. "A-ah, L-lee-san!"

"You like that, _doll_?" The dark voice that Gaara was imagining from Lee's fantasy...

Lee actually sounded like it.

_Major turn on._

Gaara pulsed in Lee's hand, his hips jerking upwards. Lee made a dark chuckle and gripped Gaara harder, making Gaara let out a knock off of a squeal and a groan.

"H-hah, Lee-s-san..." Gaara was gasping hard, a dark blush spreading across his face. "T-take me..."

Lee looked down at Gaara, and pulled his pants down. "_Yes, Gaara-kun, yes._"

Gaara was whining and writhing his body, shuddering from being so close to cumming.

Lee began stretching the material of his jumpsuit, getting rid of it in ten seconds flat.

"H-how can you...do that...so fast?"

"Years of practice, my love." Lee went back to giving his attention to Gaara, taking out a spare knife from his jounin vest that had been discarded on the bed earlier in the evening. Gaara's eyes widened slightly when the knife came into view, his body trembling slightly.

"Here is how we do this...You cut me, I lube myself up with that, and I take you dry-" Lee was interrupted by Gaara's little choked moan, his eyes closing slightly. "You want that, do you not, Gaara?"

"Y-yeah..."

Lee smirked darkly and Gaara bit his lip; he_ loved _how Lee was looking at him.

"Here, Gaara-kun," Lee placed the knife on Gaara's heaving chest. "You the honours, hm?" Gaara looked at his hands, which were shaking hard; he was scared of hurting Lee.

But, then again, he'd finally get Lee the way he's always wanted him if he did this.

Gaara swallowed hard, taking the knife in his hands, watching Lee lay his body back, his hands making fists at his sides. Gaara swallowed once more, before dragging the back of the knife down Lee's neck and stomach.

"Why use the back? I do not mind it if you-"A loud moan erupted from Lee's lips as the knife began to slice across his abs, his lower belly clenching in. Gaara covered his mouth slowly with his pale hand, watching as Lee arched his back, making the knife digging into his skin even more so than it was. Why was he so aroused by this?

_Oh, yeah…He was once a brutal murderer,_ Gaara thought.

"N-ng, G-gaa, please, Love, more…" Gaara dragged the knife to the other side of Lee's abs, cutting against his sides lightly, moaning as Lee screamed out and arched his back again.

Gaara moved his legs, making him straddle Lee, bending the knife right above where Lee's pulsing erection lay, and carved.

_Gaara_

Lee looked down at himself, as saw what Gaara had carved into his lower abdomen.

"Heh, so I belong to you now, eh?"

Gaara lowered his eyelids, and nodded possessively. "Anyone touches you, and I'll kill them…I'll cut off their dick and shove it in their throats until they suffocate…"

Lee smirked darkly at Gaara. "Hmmm, kinky. Me like." Lee moved his body up, pushing Gaara off of him, taking the knife from him. "Only problem is, you belong to _me_, not vice versa." Gaara cried out as Lee began to carve his name in the exact same place that Gaara had done to him.

The scent of blood was really making Gaara go a little crazy.

"Lee…Take me….._now_."

Lee took the knife and sliced his chest a few times, letting the blood run down it, Gaara's bloodlust clearly showing in his eyes, which were becoming…...

Black-ish.

"Hm, is the demon in you finally being released?"

"**Fuck yeah, it is."** Lee smirked at Gaara's dark and raspy voice.

"Hm….I like that, Gaara…..I like that _very_ much…" Lee bent his head down and bit onto Gaara's jugular vein, causing Gaara to hiss.

"N-nn, more, Lee…"

Lee moves his head back and licks Gaara's nose. "One moment, and you shall get more, greedy Kage…" Gaara glared demonically at Lee as he lifted himself off the bed and left the room. As Lee walked through the house, he was chuckling deeply in his throat. _Gaara better watch out for what is to come_, Lee was thinking to himself, over and over and over, until he reached his basement door. He opened it slowly, smirking hard as the door opened.

The room was full of torture tools.

He glanced over them briefly, deciding which ones to use as there were so many. Eventually, he picked up a barbed whip, a sledgehammer and a roll of metal chains with spikes all over them. Oh, Gaara would love this.

As he walked back up the stairs, he could sense Gaara's impatience, which made him chuckle inwardly. "Oh, Gaara….You need to relax, hun."

Gaara blushed hard, thrusting his hips forward slightly while letting out a quiet moan. He needed Lee to touch him, kiss him, and hurt him. "Please Lee... a-aaah..."

Lee groaned darkly at Gaara's moans, dropping his 'battle weapons' onto the ground. "What should we start with first, Gaara?" Lee whispered as a look of amusement shone on his face.

The redhead tried to keep his breathing as normal as possible. God damn, he was fucking horny. "You decide, you can do what you want to me..."

Lee smirked admirably, moving the items in different directions with his feet, having them all spread out in front of him. "Okay, then, Gaara. Let us make this a game. Choose either right, left, or center…"

Gaara felt his face heat up before coming to a decision. "Left." He said quietly. Lee bent down, a cruel smirk on his face. "The s_ledgehammer_, good choice, Gaara."

"And what do you plan to do with that, Lee-kun?" The redhead asked sweetly, a shiver of pleasure shooting up his spine.

The leaf-nin let out a low chuckle, brushing past Gaara's flushed skin with the cool metal of the sledgehammer. "I could break every bone in your body with this..." He breathed out, nipping lightly at Gaara's ear, who, in turn, shivered from pleasure. Lee placed the hammer against Gaara's ribs, before starting to press down hard.

After a minute or so, a satisfying crack resounded in the room and Gaara let out a cry of pain and pleasure as two of his ribs snapped. The pain prevented him from breathing properly, and Lee knew that the game was dangerous, in case one of the broken ribs punctured a lung, or worse, caused internal bleeding - but hearing Gaara's pained moans only made him want to hurt him all the more.

Gaara whimpered in pain, starting to cough lightly. The pain was terrible, but the pleasure was far stronger.

"Does it hurt when you breathe?" Lee asked calmly.

The redhead nodded slowly, coughing again.

"Alright." Lee smirked, pressing the sledgehammer to Gaara's throat. "If you can't breathe, it won't hurt.." He began to press slowly, depriving Gaara of oxygen.

Over the next few minutes, Lee amused himself by cutting off Gaara's oxygen until he was close to passing out, before releasing his throat. He saw the bruises decorating the redhead's body and traced a finger over the tender areas, before kissing them. He then reached down and stroked Gaara's throbbing member softly, before moving down and starting to suck him.

As Gaara began to cry out, his chest spasmed from the damage that had been done. Lee notice the spasms and licked up and down Gaara's chest. "You will be fine, I promise you, little one…"

"I-I know..." Gaara moaned, gripping onto Lee's silky black hair. Pleasure and pain tore through each and every nerve, sending him on the brink of orgasm as Lee sucked harder, while gently fondling his broken ribs.

"N-ngh, L-lee…Oh-oh, _god!_" Gaara bit his lips together as he came into Lee's mouth, the metallic tang of blood in his mouth. Lee groaned as Gaara's essence coated his mouth and throat, swallowing all of it. Gaara shivered and thrust inside Lee's mouth, riding out the last of the most intense orgasm he'd ever experienced. He then sunk back into the bed, panting heavily and his body slick with sweat.

Lee took his mouth away from Gaara's now limp cock before turning him to lay on his stomach. "How naughty have you been, Gaara? Tell me..."

Gaara looked back at Lee, his eyelids heavy. "W-what….do you mean, Lee?" Lee looked down darkly at Gaara, clearly not enjoying his response.

"Let me ask _again_…" Lee spoke, "How bad have you been, Gaara?" He repeated, brandishing the whip. Gaara looked at him, questioning. "W-what are you talking about? Lee, what do you mea-" Gaara's breath caught in his throat as Lee spanked him hard.

"Answer my question." The leaf-nin ordered. "Or shall I spank you so hard that you won't be able to sit down ever again?"

Gaara looked at him wide-eyed. "But how can I answer if I don't understand?..." Lee spanked Gaara hard again, and again. Seven times until Gaara answered. "O-okay, I have…I have been bad!"

"Tch, I thought so." Lee replied, before bringing the barbed whip down onto Gaara's pale, soft back. Gaara cried out loudly, the pressure of the bed under his chest making him loose his breath. "A-aah, punish me, L-lee, master!" Lee groaned loudly. "I know, you naughty little fucker…" And with that, he whipped him harder, staring at the red lashes he'd made on the creamy smooth skin - some were already bleeding. Gaara became hard again, the scent of blood all around him. "M-master! M-more, please. I've been so bad, please punish me…"

"Tell me how bad you've been!" He whipped him more and more, watching the crimson liquid flow all over the bed. Some bruises were also forming.

"A-Ah, B-bad, very very very baaaaaaaaaddddddd!" Gaara lifted his ass into the air, moaning and gripping the sheets below him. The leaf-nin grinned and whipped him harder and faster, lacerating the skin fiercely.

A high pitch screech came from Gaara's throat, his body aching with pain, pleasure, and need. He had no idea how much more he could take of this. "L-l-l-lee!"

"What is it, pet?" He asked, tearing more of Gaara's flesh. Gaara sobbed uncontrollably, thrusting his hips while trying to keep his ass in the air. "A-aaaah, M-master!" He leaned his head against his arms and moaned darkly.

"Does it hurt?" He asked, biting Gaara's neck hard, tasting the sweet metallic blood of his lover. Gaara cried out, his hips jerking ferociously. "A-ah, y-yes…." Lee looked down at Gaara's body. He turned the redhead onto his back. "Sit up, I'll choose the next tool for you." Gaara nodded softly, hissing as the whips marks on his lower back made contact with the sheets when h sat up. Lee looked at Gaara softly before getting off the bed to get the last torture tool.

The redhead groaned a little as the pain in his ribs intensified, then closed his eyes, only to open them again once. Lee sat him up and started to wrap barbed chains around his lower body.

"L-lee," Gaara softly moaned. "Wh-what now?" Lee's face was hidden under his black haired bangs, only a gleam in his eyes showing. "You will see, doll…." He whispered, tightening the chains so that they cut deep into his skin. Gaara flinched as the spikes from the chains dug into his overly sensitive skin, whimpers coming from deep in his throat. "M-master…"

"What is it?" He asked with a grin, twisting the chains around Gaara's sore, trembling body. Gaara cringed, the scent of blood surrounding him. "A-aaaa, please, Master…" A dark blush spread across his face as a line of drool fell from his trembling lips. His body was overridden with pain…And, yet, he still wanted _more_.

Gaara whimpered and arched against Lee, the spikes digging into both of their bodies. "A-aaaaaaaaaaha-a-a-a!"

"Nnngh... aaah..." Lee then thrust his dick into Gaara's tight entrance, purposely forgetting to stretch him.

Gaara's body began to tear, his eyes shot open, tears pooling in his eyes. It hurt, it hurt, it hurt…

_So good…_

Open mouthed gasps, pants and screams came from Gaara as Lee penetrated him fully.

"N-nnngh!" Lee moaned, gripping onto his lover painfully hard. "You're so tight!"

"T-that's cuz you-AH!-Didn't fucking prep me!" Gaara screamed out, the fullness inside of him burning.

"Only so I... mmmhh... could hear you scream!" He thrust harder, pounding against Gaara's prostate.

Gaara screamed out, his body writhing, the blood pooling off his body, along with sweat. "AHHH-A-A-HA-HAAAAAAAA, LEEEEEEEEEEE!" The tears ran down his face, falling onto the sheet, the taste of blood returning to his bitten lips. The leaf-nin could only imagine the pain Gaara was feeling, at that only turned him on all the more.

Gaara wrapped his legs around Lee's waist, trying to focus on the pleasure. But, that was impossible. The vulnerability that he was in, made him feel so small and fragile, and the pain was making him feel weak...

Submissive.

Lee groaned loud, thrusting as hard as he could, almost at his climax. Gaara gripped onto Lee's shoulders, screaming at the top of his lungs, his body releasing hard and quick.

With a final thrust, Lee came hard inside Gaara, screaming out in pleasure. Lee collapsed on top of Gaara, making Gaara cry out in pain. "A-ah, spikes…..A-ah, ribs….."

The leaf-nin smirked and pressed himself against the spikes, letting them stab deep into himself and Gaara, who immediately cried out yet again. Blood squirted out of their wounds, so Lee licked gently at Gaara's, before letting the crimson liquid soak his hands. He then traced his bloody fingers along Gaara's broken ribs, as if to highlight the sensitive areas.

Gaara felt like he wasn't enjoying it much more. He was in pain, but the warm blood soaking their bodies made him want more. He pulled Lee tightly against him and mixed their blood together. Lee groaned and smirked against Gaara, licking at Gaara's chest and stomach. "Your blood is so sweet, Gaara…God, I want more, I _need_ more!" Gaara cried when Lee moves the chains off his skin and licked deeply inside the holes that were made in his body.

The sensation was weird - it stung and tickled at the same time, so he let Lee do what he wanted and took the time to enjoy himself.

Lee moaned loudly as Gaara's velvet blood made contact with his mouth; he thought, then and there, that he could drink Gaara up and never regret it. He just…Was everything that he had ever wanted…Ever needed…

_His Gaara_

Gaara made little tentative moans and whimpered, Lee's mouth going closer to his slowly growing erection. Lee grinned and slowly took Gaara into his mouth, licking the tip teasingly.

"A-aaah! Lee! Pl-please, nnnnnn!" Gaara immediately thrust his hips upwards, wanting Lee to put more of him in his hot, greedy mouth.

The leaf-nin complied and started to deep throat him while stroking the various injuries on his body, which made Gaara begin to scream again. "H-haaaah-haaaa! L-Lee, p-please, oh, god…._Pleassssssssssssssse_!" Gaara has woven his finger through Lee's hair and pushed his head down onto him, arching his back beautifully.

Lee reached around and started to massage the bleeding wounds on Gaara's back, coating his fingers in blood again. The redhead began whining loudly and biting his beaten lips once more, writing his body beneath lee, his back slicking against the bloody fabric beneath him. This time, pleasure overtook agony and he found himself screaming out Lee's name as he neared his climax, thrusting lightly into the hot mouth. Lee gagged around Gaara as he hit the sensitive spot inside his throat, and the clenching made Gaara scream out as he came once more.

The leaf-nin almost choked as Gaara's hot seed filled his mouth, yet he swallowed every last drop of it, savouring the sweet flavour.

Lee pulled back when Gaara had finished screaming, rubbing the insides of his thighs. "Gaara, darling…Are you okay?" The hot puffs coming out of Gaara's parted mouth made Lee bend down and traces the parted lips with the tip of his tongue.

Gaara moaned and kissed him passionately. "I-I feel great... all thanks to you."

"Even as bloody and battered as your body is?" Lee moves back, looking into Gaara's flawless aqua eyes. He saw no pain there, only contentment and pleasure. And a glassy sheen of orgasm. "Y-yes, Lee. It felt wonderful…Especially since I've barely experienced pain…" Gaara's eyes became downcast, as he noticed that Lee still was aroused.

"I hope your injuries aren't too severe." He stated, gently stroking Gaara's soft face, one of the places he couldn't bear to damage. He was too pretty. And Lee growled at seeing Gaara's busted lips.

Gaara looked back up at Lee when he heard the growl, then bent closer to drag his lips against Lee's neck. "…Are you alright? Would you like me to do anything for you, Lee?"

"Mmmh... Anything you'd like..." The leaf-nin purred, grinding his erection against Gaara's stomach.

Gaara blushes and moaned out deeply. "A-ah, Lee…Wait…"

"What is it?" He asked gently. Gaara moved his stomach against Lee's erection. "Take me again..."

"Are you sure your cute little body could handle any more abuse?"

Gaara gave Lee a small nod. "I am fine…I'm strong…I can take it…" He moved over and kissed Lee softly.

"Alright..." He smiled and kissed Gaara gently before gently pushing inside him. "M-mmh... still tight!"

Gaara moaned softly and gripped the hairs on Lee's neck. "A-ah! Mmmmm, God, Lee, don't hold back…" Lee grinned and moved at a faster pace, hitting Gaara's prostate hard. "Mmmmhh!"

Gaara gave out beautiful little cries of ecstasy, the blood that had formed inside of him along with Lee's remaining seed made Lee just move that much faster and slicker, and he loved it.

Pleasure burned all throughout his body, making him thrust harder and harder into Gaara's tight entrance. He didn't want this moment to end.

Gaara grabbed onto Lee's back. "I-t's, a-ah, okay, Lee..." He moaned out and flipped Lee over so that he was riding him. He lifted himself and pushed down as fast and he could, suckling at Lee's nipples occasionally.

Lee let out a loud moan of pleasure and thrusted upwards. "A-aaaahh! Oh God!" Gaara whimpered and bend his head down to Lee's ear, moaning at the stretch from the position he was in. "It's okay, Lee-A-ah! Please, Oh, God- Please, baby, cum hard, please please please!"

Gaara's pleading voice finally pushed Lee over the edge. He came hard inside his lover, screaming out his name as he did so. Gaara looked deeply into Lee's eyes, and came once more, hunched over Lee, clawing at his chest.

Lee rubbed at Gaara's sides after both of their forms finished shuttering. "Come here, Gaara, and let me hold you…" Gaara let his body drop as Lee's toned arms wrapped around his back, cradling him to his chest.

Gaara felt safe in Lee's arms - safer than he'd felt in a while. He let himself relax and snuggled into the leaf-nin's chest, listening to the comforting rhythm of his heart.

"Lee?" the younger shinobi whispered.

"Hmmm?"

"I love you…I have loved you for a very long time…" Lee could feel Gaara's face heat up against his chest, and he lifted Gaara's chin up with one finger. "I know, Gaara…And I have loved you for a very long time, as well, my beautiful demon."

"Really?" The redhead smiled and nuzzled him. "It means a lot that you feel the same way."

He felt content, laying there. He believed that he could probably spend forever laying in Lee's arms, and Gaara knew that Lee loved him, so…

"Lee…Come live with me…"

He looked down at his lover and stroked his hair softly. "Of course I will."

"Thank you."

Lee smiled and kissed him passionately, feeling his life become complete.

"T-thank you...for not letting me be alone again...You mean everything to me..." Gaara kissed the center of Lee's chest, whispering lightly, "You are my most important person, Rock Lee of Konoha."

Lee smiled and held him close, and not long after, was overcome with sleep.

_My most important person…_

_~~~-/-~~~~~~~~_

_**A/N: NYAAAAAAAAN, I FINISHED IT! All thanks to Vampy!Thank you soooo much, hun!**_


End file.
